


Raiding

by Tsula



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Donnie to the rescue, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Online Gaming, People Being Jerks, Raiding, This is how I vent, World of Warcraft - Freeform, stress fic trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: “She was not the problem!” He seethed and you halted, able to hear him both over the speakers and in real time. “The glaives only hit a warlock who was standing too far forward to begin with and she only missed it because she was trying to keep you from dying.” You set your headphones down and snuck over towards Donnie’s desk. His back was to you as you approached and he was much too busy tearing into the raid leader to notice you there. “If you spent half as much time doing your job, rather than passing blame, maybe you wouldn’t be such a piece of shit tank!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little venting fic after some idiots on WoW pissed me off on Heroic Xavius. Written really fast and is kinda meh (which is why it's been in my revise folder awhile) but it's time to clear out the fics and updates I've been hording, so here ya go. XD
> 
> Some stress fic garbage~ ;D

People are annoying assholes. 

Not every person, of course, but more in a general sense. As in most of the people you came across on a day to day basis were complete pricks. Nothing was ever _their_ fault or _their_ problem: it was everyone else. There was essentially no accountability left, especially not between strangers. No one wanted to take the blame even in passing, they’d rather throw it at the easiest target and get on with their day. 

And if you thought you could escape this madness online: you were out of luck. Anything that involved other people opened you up to stupid bullshit. And it wasn’t as though you could farm old dungeons and raids on something like World of Warcraft until the end of days. At some point you were going to have to deal with people. Whether you had to do current level content, questing, or just going after herbs and ore. 

People were going to be around and stupid crap was bound to ensue. 

This time around you’d let your guildies and (mainly) Donnie talk you into joining a group for a raid. A quarter of the group were people you were familiar with: people you _liked_. The rest were anomalies and naturally after dying a few times to one (admittedly difficult) boss: blame was passed around to every point but the source of the problem.

The squishy tank… who happened to be raid leading and wouldn’t hear crap about it being a ‘tank issue’. It was a mechanics issue, a damage issue, personal fuck-up issue, or a healing issue. 

Couldn’t possibly be the tank that was taking four times more damage than he should be. Not the tank that was draining the healer’s time, mana, and focus that could be spent on the group at large. 

But you weren’t one to start fights, so you kept your mouth shut… before making the mistake of, well, _admitting a mistake_. Not even a bad one either, as Donnie pointed out to the group in your defense. You were so focused on healing the tanks that you didn't move up far enough when targeted by the boss’s glaive. It hit one or two extra people, which wasn’t exactly a problem, but suddenly it was “healers fucking up” as the issue being touted around. 

On and on until they kicked you from the group and didn’t even bother to wait until you left voice chat to start talking about “healers not knowing their jobs”. You bit back the urge to say something as you went to click off the application, throughly fed up with all of it, but Donnie’s voice pulled you up short.

“ _She was not the problem_!” He seethed and you halted, able to hear him both over the speakers and in real time. “The glaives only hit a warlock who was standing too far forward to begin with and she only missed it because she was trying to keep _you_ from dying.” You set your headphones down and snuck over towards Donnie’s desk. His back was to you as you approached and he was much too busy tearing into the raid leader to notice you there. “If you spent half as much time _doing your job_ , rather than passing blame, maybe you wouldn’t be such a piece of shit tank!” 

With that he slammed the headset down onto the table, making you jump at the unexpected display of anger. It was rare to see Donnie get that worked up over anything, but there he was getting all pissed over someone mistreating you on a game.

Sweet didn’t even begin to cover it. 

“My hero,” you teased and he jumped a little in surprise. Apparently he really hadn’t noticed your approach.

He pushed his glasses up as he turned to look at you, though he quickly looked away. “You didn’t deserve that kind of treatment.”

“Yeah, that guys a giant prick.” You agreed while moving closer so that he tensed to the point he looked like a flustered green statue. “And you are a sweetheart about to get kissed.” 

“ _I told you she was his girlfriend!_ ” You both jumped this time around and looked down at the headphones. 

Which were apparently still on…

Donnie lunged at the desk to shut them off, nearly knocking his chair over in his embarrassed haste. While he was at it he logged his character off and then decided to start straightening things on his desk. As though looking for any excuse not to face you. 

It was absolutely adorable. 

You stepped forward, running your hand up his arm. He tensed under your touch, but turned his head to look at you. 

“I meant it, you know.” You smiled up at him, even though your nerves were starting to get the better of you and it felt like your face had caught fire. “If you’re interested I mean…”

“I am!” He said quickly, though seemed to berate himself a little for the enthusiasm. “I—I, well—” he cut himself off and looked away, rubbing the back of his head. 

You ducked under his arm and maneuvered easily between him and the desk, hopping a little to take a seat on the clear spot beside his keyboard. You crooked a finger at him and leaned forward a little. 

“Well come on then: don't keep your girlfriend waiting.” You teased and he smiled, though he still looked a little nervous. 

His hands settled on the desk beside your hips as he leaned in slow. His eyes flicked between your lips and your eyes with enough uncertainty that you surged up to bridge the last gap yourself. He jolted a little in response, but didn’t pull away. 

His lips were cool to the touch, firm, and smooth. Though you could feel his hesitation in the gentle, tentative pressure of his kiss. Brief and worrying, but quickly subsiding as he realized you weren’t pulling back. 

One of his hands lifted from the desk slipping easily into your hair and tilting you back just a little as his confidence grew.

You nearly melted at his touch. So soft and sweet… 

“So _this_ is what you meant by raiding.” 

Donnie froze at the sound of an all to familiar voice and you let your head fall forward against his chest with a sigh as he turned to look. 

Of course the moment couldn’t last. Not with a lair full of teenage ninjas sneaking around.

When you peered around Donnie’s arm, Mikey was giving you both a knowing smile that made you want to throw something at him. He was so busy enjoying his moment of embarrassing his genius brother though that he didn’t realize the other ones were closing in on him. 

Leo reached him first looking stern. “Damn it, Mikey: we said _not_ to interrupt.”

Mikey didn’t look even remotely abashed. More like exasperated and that was not at all the right response. “Well how else are we supposed to know what they want on their pizza?”

Raph shoved him back the way they came looking maybe three seconds from smacking his little brother upside the head. “The same thing they always want, Doffus!” 

They bickered the whole way as they left and Donnie seemed torn between mortification and annoyance. No doubt this wouldn’t be the last he’d hear of this from his brothers… in fact they’d probably have more than a few teasing words for you both.

But you really didn’t care right then. You just rolled your eyes at the lot of them and pulled Donnie back in for another kiss.


End file.
